


Sing me a Song

by TheSwiftWind



Series: Ship Month 2.0: Electric Boopaloo [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: A karaoke night is always a fun time. Karaoke night with Seirin and Eji? VERY fun~





	Sing me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Ship Month!  
> (It's a bit late and some of the next entries will be too mostly thanks to life stuff but rest assured! I still intend to bring that sweet ship content!)  
> Today's ship is my bull shark Zora Seirin and his sassy little sweetheart Eji (who belongs to my friend @penny222000 on Tumblr, @fr1ndI3 on Twitter)  
> Lyrics are from Bad Romance by Lady Gaga
> 
> NOTE: There's nothing in here that really warrants a M rating. Just hinted stuff but nothing graphic.

_ Tap, tap, tap _ went Eji’s fingers on the table as he sighed in impatience. Currently, he and his lover Seirin were waiting their turn at a local cafe that was hosting a karaoke night. So far, there are been some decent talent, but right now the pair on the microphones were singing a rather… interesting song.   
  
“Ugh… thank Hylia Reimi isn’t here. This song would absolutely make her see red,” hissed Seirin. “You don’t just  _ choose _ to be a lesbian.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding. Goddess, how much longer is this song? It’s making me wanna throw up,” whined Eji. “Not to mention…” he slid his hand slowly up Seirin’s arm. “I  _ really _ wanna sing with you.”

 

The bull shark smirked at this affection and put his hand on Eji’s. “Guess it has been a while, hasn’t it, sunshine? Don’t worry. We’re gonna knock everybody out with our song tonight.” He leaned over and kissed the smaller Zora’s head in reassurance.   
  


Eji practically melted at his pet name and the kiss. Dumb as Seirin was, he sure knew how to make somebody swoon over him.

 

The girl and her partner on stage finally finished their song, expecting some sort of applause. What they got though was scattered clapping from only a few people, mostly out of pity. Eji and Seirin had to stifle their snickers as the pair walked off the stage in silent embarrassment.

 

“I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but it’s nice to see we weren’t the only ones who didn’t like their song,” Eji whispered to the taller Zora.

 

The coordinator of the event awkwardly cleared their throat and spoke into the microphone. “Well, um, thank you for that stirring performance.” They looked to the list and grinned. “Okay! Next up on our karaoke night, we got Seirin and Eji! Always a pleasure to see one of you two here with us, so come on up here and wow us, boys!”

 

“Hm. Show time, baby. You ready for this?” asked Seirin with a sly grin. He already knew the younger man was up to it, but he wanted to hear that oh-so-confident voice of his.

 

The yellow Zora leaned in and purred, “Damn right I am. Let’s give ‘em a real show.” He took the bull shark’s hand and walked up with him to the stage. He then took a deep breath before handing the coordinator the slip of paper for the song he and Seirin wanted to perform. Eji cleared his throat and hummed a few bars while the coordinator input the number that corresponded to the song. He looked over at Seirin and bit back a gulp seeing the older man roll his shoulders to get ready.  _ Damn him and his stupid hot muscles. _

 

The both of them peered at the screen but only to brace themselves for the countdown to the opening. They knew this song like the backs of their hands… they were going to absolutely kill it tonight.

 

“ _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh, Caught in a bad romance _ ” Eji belted out beautifully.

 

“ _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh, Caught in a bad romance _ ” Seirin soon followed after with his powerful voice.

 

The rest of the song had them trading off lines for the verses, only joining up together during the chorus. Throughout the performance, they gave each other lidded expressions like they were singing only to the other person and no one else was around. They also couldn’t help but touch one another as they danced, ranging from quick squeezes on the sides to long strokes of the arms. These two were practically touch-starved for one another and they didn’t care if their dance was teetering on the naughty side.

 

The audience themselves had mixed reactions. Some could practically  _ feel _ the sex appeal dripping off the two males and it made them squirm a bit in their seats. Others were amazed by how well they sang the song, almost like they didn’t need the karaoke machine to let them know when to come in. The event coordinator themselves was grinning from ear to ear at the energy and somewhat suggestive movements of these two. 

 

Eji gave a sly smile as he turned his gaze to his man who was now on the opposite end of the stage. He swayed his hips as he walked towards him, excited when he saw the taller Zora mimicking him. It was like they were in sync with one another. “ _ Walk walk, fashion baby, work it, move that bitch c-razy, Walk walk, fashion baby, work it, move that bitch c-razy _ ”

 

Seirin gave a low pleased growl seeing the younger man move like that. It made him feel really confident as he sashayed his hips while returning Eji’s lidded gaze with a smirk of his own. “ _ Walk walk, fashion baby, work it, move that bitch c-razy, Walk walk, passion baby, work it, I’m a free bitch, baby _ ”

 

The crowd went wild at this display with screams and oohs as if they  _ knew _ what was going on between them. The two of them gave it their all as they carried on with their song, not wanting it to end. When it finally did though, Seirin pulled Eji in close by his waist with one of his muscular arms and gave him a big damn kiss. The younger man placed a hand on the bull shark’s chest, not minding the loud applause that came afterwards.

 

Eji pulled back and snickered, smacking his man playfully on the chest. “You big showoff.”

 

Seirin just chuckled and remarked, “Oh shut up. You loved it anyways, baby.”

 

The coordinator laughed with glee and congratulated, “Amazing! Excellent! You two certainly know how to knock everybody off their feet!” They turned to the crowd and shouted, “Let’s give ‘em one more big round of applause, everyone!” The audience did so with loud cheers and whistles.

 

“Heh. Not bad. So, what do you say, sunshine?” Seirin pulled his sweetheart close to him and purred in his ear. “We grab something to eat and head back home?~”

 

The younger man’s knees nearly went weak at the taller Zora’s purrs. Eji chuckled and snuck one more kiss to him. “Sounds good to me, lovebug~.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two started off as a brief fling or as a friends with benefits kind of deal. But the more me and Fr1 thought about it, Seirin and Eji grew to a bit more. Not exactly married but definitely in love with one another lol.   
> My conclusion is that... I'd die for these two.  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and I'll see you next fic!


End file.
